


The Witch's Ghost

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry and Atticus are having Fall Break from school, when they are bored with nothing to do at home, Michelle decides to take them to Oakhaven to meet an old friend of hers, famed and critically acclaimed author, Ben Ravencroft, as they find out a mysterious story involving his ancestor who is rumored to be the town's haunting ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was time for Fall Break in local schools and Cherry was just wondering what to do with hers. She had heard of something called an Oakhaven Fest in the town, but she didn't live there and had no way of getting there. It started to make her miss Pumpkin Festivals back when she was a kid before she moved away from the true home of her life. She was then met with her friend, Atticus. Cherry and Atticus sat in the living room.

"Fall Break's my favorite break of the school year," Cherry said as she sat, holding her legs. "But there's nothing really going on here."

"I agreed with you there, I wish that there was a way for us to go somewhere, anywhere." Atticus said.

Michelle came over with a smile. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Mom." Cherry greeted her mother.

"Why so blue?" Michelle frowned, seeing they were unhappy for some reason.

"We just don't have anything to do for Fall Break." Cherry sighed.

Michelle pouted, but then smiled. "Well, I'm going out of town to meet an old friend of mine to his hometown~"

Cherry looked interested. "Really?"

"Yes," Michelle smiled. "You might know him... He publishes those horror novels you're so fond of..."

"Oh, yeah!" Cherry beamed, she rushed to her bedroom and grabbed one of her scary books she read, she looked a little dreamily. "Ben Ravencroft is a great writer..." she looked like a shy school girl with a crush as she hugged her book.

"Sounds like someone's a big fan of Ben Ravencroft~" Atticus said.

Cherry glanced at him, slightly blushing. "Shush..."

"Atticus, would you like to come with us?" Michelle invited.

"Yes, please, it beats staying home, doing nothing." Atticus said.

"Okay, we'll meet you at yourhouse tomorrow at 10:00, it's a long drive." Michelle smiled.

Cherry didn't like the sound of the long drive, but hoped this trip would be a lot better.

"Wahoo!" Atticus said as he then rushed home.

Michelle and Cherry smiled, they decided to get some packing done. Atticus decided the same thing as soon as he got home.

"That sounds like fun." Emily smiled. 

"At least he won't be bored." Patrick added, looking to his wife.

"Yeah, so, I'm gonna go up to my room to pack up for the trip." Atticus said to his parents.

"Hope you have fun," Emily smiled. "Jessica's going to spend her break with a boy she met and his family."

Patrick looked a little protective. "He better not hurt her... That girl and her boys..."

"You know girls at that age." Emily smirked playfully to her husband.

"Where is she going with this boy?" Atticus asked.

"An old home," Patrick informed. "Jessica grew up around there with friends, but you were a toddler at the time. Her friend Laurel lives there now and has been seeing a boy she's been fond of lately."

"Charlie Davis," Emily remembered. "I remember Daisy and I liked him, but he preferred Laurel... Though something about him now bothers me, I don't know why... But I hope they have fun."

"So do I, well off to packing for the trip I go." Atticus said before rushing to his room to start packing.

Emily and Patrick nodded, allowing Atticus to go do that.

After about 30 minutes atticus was finally finished packing.

"Alright, I'm all packed." Atticus said to his parents.

"Great," Emily smiled down to her boy. "I didn't make a big dinner, but how about some of your favorite leftovers?"

"Yes, please!" Atticus cheered, knowing which one she meant and which would be pizza.

Emily giggled. "Luckily it won't be as long as it was first made." she teased, putting it into the microwave to heat it back up on a plate just for him.

"Oh, I just love pizza, especially if it's pepperoni." Atticus said while waiting for the pizza.

"You're in luck." Emily giggled.

Patrick smiled, he decided to eating and finishing dinner for Atticus to go visit Oakhaven tomorrow. Atticus finished the leftovers that were on his plate. 

"You should probably go to bed early, Atticus, so you're ready for Cherry and her mom to pick you up." Patrick suggested to his son once they finished dinner.

"Aww! Alright, but if you guys are going to have dessert, tell me immediately." Atticus said.

Emily smirked. "You can have some dessert before you go."

"Yay!" Atticus cheered, before going back to his room.

The following morning, Michelle came for Atticus and talked with him a moment about how things were going with the family. Cherry was asleep by the window with a pillow and her arms were hugging one of Ben Ravencroft's novels.

'She must be a huge fan if she's sleeping with one of Ben Ravencroft's novels.' Atticus thought.

Michelle smiled. "I hope you both like Oakhaven."

Cherry smiled as she continued to hug the book, she brought it so Ben could autograph it for her. "I love Fall..."

"More than you love Ben?" Michelle teased.

"Mom!" Cherry called, her face turning bright pink.

Michelle giggled as she continued to drive them and looked ahead. "That's funny... I swear I see the Mystery Machine..."

Atticus began to get really excited. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "Where? Where?"

"Right there." Michelle pointed to the vehicle in front of them as she drove.

Cherry looked over. "Hey, you're right."

Atticus got super excited as he also saw the mystery machine. "Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Calm down before you have a sugar rush or something." Cherry laughed.

Michelle smiled, they then parked into a lot for the Oakhaven festival. It was indeed the Mystery Machine as Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby came out. Although, it appeared that Velma was missing.

'Oh, my gosh, what do I say, what do I say, what do I say?!' Atticus thought.

Cherry nudged Atticus to keep him calm, she saw him spasming.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is an interesting coincidence," Michelle smiled to Mystery Inc, she was surprised to see them, but was calmer than Atticus. "Where is Velma though?"

"She wanted to take another ride." Daphne pointed to the black car with them.

"*gulps* Okay, just stay calm and everything should be alright and I won't be able to embarrass myself in front of them..." Atticus whispered.

"Star struck, much?" Cherry teased with a laugh. "You'll never see me act that way."

Velma came to her gang with the famous horror writer.

"Wanna prove it?" Atticus asked her.

"Yeah!" Cherry smirked, nearly retorting.

Michelle came up to Ben with a hug, then they parted, looking at the kids. "Ben, this is my daughter..."

Cherry looked over to him, blinking slowly, she looked as nervous as a school girl with her crush looking directly at her in the hallway.

"Talk to him." Atticus whispered to Cherry.

Cherry gulped, she put her hands in her jacket pockets and looked up at the man. "H-H-H-H-H-Hi..." she felt like her tongue was in knots.

'Well, she got to say hi to him, that's a start.' Atticus thought.

Ben came down to her level with a smile. "Nice to meet you... Cherry..."

Cherry grinned nervously, then let out a squeaky laugh and fell over backwards on the ground.

"Well, she handled that well." Atticus thought as he saw her on the ground. He wasn't paying attention as the mystery inc was coming towards him.

Cherry twitched a little on the floor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ben asked the mother.

Michelle picked her daughter up and dusted her clean. "Sorry about that..." she smiled apologetically to the author.

Daphne smiled to Atticus. "Hi there, you look so adorable!"

This surprised Atticus as he hadn't noticed Daphne, Fred, Velma, Shaggy or Scooby coming over. 

"Um... Uh... M-My n-name is Atticus." the boy said, introducing himself to the Mystery Inc.

"Like, you remind me of myself when I was a kid," Shaggy chuckled.

"You mean when you got scared in English when we read the Crucible and you ran out of the classroom while wetting yourself?" Velma teased the member of the gang she secretly had feelings for.

"Like, yeah." Shaggy said.

Atticus was nervous, but Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby noticed that he had some muscles for his age.

Scooby came up to Atticus and looked at him, sniffing slightly. "Rhe's rong!"

"Wrong about what?" Ben asked, not understanding the talking dog.

"No, he said 'he's strong'." Velma corrected with a nervous smile like Cherry earlier.

"Huh?" Atticus said from confusion until he looked at muscles and saw why Scooby said that he was strong. "Oh, I keep myself in shape at least everyday, of course at a limited time, so I can have time for fun."

"Rool!" Scooby smiled.

"You must get a lot of exercise." Fred smiled.

Ben looked around his hometown, it sure had changed a lot, but in a crazier way than he expected. It wasn't the quiet little town he grew up in. 

"This is a pretty popular spot." Fred remarked.

"Sure, we always get a few leaf peepers, but never like this... Circus..." Ben sounded slightly insulted.

"We should go see the mayor then, maybe he might know what's going on." Atticus suggested.

"Good point, there he is now." Ben looked ahead.

"Like, maybe he'll know a place to eat." Shaggy smiled hungrily.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"With him being the mayor, the possibility is a 100% yes." Atticus said.

The Mayor was welcoming new guests, then looked with a smile to the author. 

Cherry walked with Atticus. "My ankles keep poppin'."

"He's too old for you..." Michelle looked down to her daughter.

"Who said I liked him!?" Cherry got defensive as he face turned bright pink. "He's just a great writer and I wanna be like him someday, that's all! Maybe I'll produce his books into movies, huh?"

Atticus rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going and so he began to get Ben's attention. 

Cherry groaned a little from her mother's teasing, then looked to Atticus. "What're you doing...?" she looked suspiciously to him.

"Um, Mr. Ravencroft, Cherry's ankles keep popping, so she was wondering if you could carry her?" Atticus asked him.

"WHAT!?" Cherry looked to him.

Ben stopped and looked over. "Well... I see nothing wrong with that..." He bent down and carried the girl. "Better?"

Cherry blushed deeply as she was being held in his arms, she didn't say anything, but squeaked, feeling even more nervous. Atticus then smiled and continued on to the mayor. Cherry glared down at him as she were being carried.

"Mayor Corey!" Ben called to the portly man.

The mayor looked over and smiled. "Ben, my boy! I'm glad you could come home to see this," He then noticed the rest of the group and Cherry being carried by Ben. "Oh, you brought friends, and their dog." Mayor Corey smiled.

"Rog?" Scooby looked around. "Rhere?"

The Mayor laughed. "The more the merrier."

"I'd love to stay and have a tour, but I have business to attend to find a place for us to stay, Cherry, turn on your phone, I'll text you later." Michelle smiled.

"Okay, Mom." Cherry said as she nearly buried her face in Ben's vest.

When Michelle left, Ben kind of smiled sickly, like he was stalking the already married with children mother.

"Um, Mr. Mayor, it isn't usually this crowded is it?" Atticus asked.

"It's great, isn't it?" Corey grinned. "Business is booming! Now like a few months ago when it was slower than maple syrup on a cold day."

"Hey, Ben!" an aged man walked by with a box of supplies.

"Hi, Mr. McKnight!" Ben sounded very happy to see him.

"Welcome home, have a T-shirt before my store sells out, you can wear it to the concert tomorrow." Mr. McKnight offered.

"Concert?" Ben asked.

Fred looked ahead with a smile. "The Hex Girls."

"You've heard of them, Fred?" Daphne asked him.

"Just now." Fred pointed to the banner ahead for the Autumn Festival.

The name McKnight seemed to have caught Atticus's attention, especially in memory of Atticus remembering that his father told him that he had a brother that had that same last name. He put that aside for a sec to look at the banner. "'The Hex Girls performing a concert here in Oakhaven'." He read.

"A local group," Mr. McKnight smiled. "I know you'll like 'em... Spooky..." He looked to Ben when he said that. He looked down to Atticus, something seemed familiar to him about the boy. 

Cherry took out a T-Shirt and read it aloud since Ben's hands were obviously full. "'I saw the Oakhaven's Witch's Ghost and Lived'?"

"Ghost?" Shaggy and Scooby were already scared.

"Looks like there's a ghost in YOUR own backyard, Ben." Velma remarked.

"Not only that, but it's his own ancestor, the ghost of Sarah Ravencroft." Corey informed them.

"Why would the ghost of Mr. Ravencroft's ancestor want to haunt Oakhaven?" Atticus asked him.

"Oh, it's witch nonsense." Ben looked down to Atticus.

"What can I say, Ben?" Corey shrugged. "Ever since we built our puritan village, her ghost appeared many times."

Velma cut in and had an idea of why Sarah might be haunting the village.

"How did you know?" Corey sounded surprised to her.

"Mystery Inc specializes in ghost hunting." Cherry said to him.

"Oh, I see." Corey sounded impressed.

"Yeah, they have solved many mysteries and have never failed." Atticus said.

Ben decided to have them look around the village.

"Reminds me of when I was a kid in school and they had pilgrims tell us about Thanksgiving." Cherry looked around as they were witnessing what life was like in the 1600's. 

"When did this all go up?" Ben asked.

"About six months ago." Corey replied.

Velma liked it. "This is amazing, Mayor!"

Daphne went to corn husk dolls with Fred, she FOUND them cute. Atticus began to explore around while looking at all the things they had. Cherry got down on the ground, seeming to walk a little better this time.

"Hey, look, guys!" Shaggy called to Scooby, Cherry, and Atticus as he put himself in head stocks. "I've been a ba-a-a-ad boy!"

This made Scooby laugh while Atticus and Cherry giggle.

There was a puritan woman with a churner and she looked over to the four of them. "Wouldst thou like to churn?" 

"Huh?" Scooby wondered if she was talking to him.

"Like, it's your turn to churn the butter, old buddy." Shaggy encouraged him.

Scooby went and did that, then turned the butter churn into a guitar as he pretended to play it and made moves like Chuck Berry in Johnny B. Goode. And where everyone enjoying this as they laughed while Scooby was pretending to play the butter churner like a guitar. Velma was talking with Mayor Corey about the 'ghost'. 

Ben didn't like to hear it though, he was very defensive of his ancestor and claimed she was a healer. Cherry looked around, then took a sit in the autumn leaves, smiling and thinking of simpler times when she was a kid. Atticus joined her remember of the simpler times when he was a kid as well.

"I remember how my brother had to put the leaves in the back of a small truck and he'd throw me into the leaves when he'd put them in the trunk, then we'd drive off to clean our yard," Cherry smiled. "Fall was always my favorite season... Better weather, Halloween, my birthday..." Those were happy memories for her.

Corey and Mr. McKnight walked with Ben and Velma as he told them about the history and things they collected from Sarah.

"How about a book?" Ben asked. "You know how long I've been searching for Sarah's journal to clear our family name."

"Sorry, Ben, nothing like that." Corey frowned.

"Nothing like what, sir?" Atticus asked, coming in from the corner.

"Ben's convinced himself Sarah Ravencroft has a book in which she had medical talents before she was arrested for being judged as a witch." Corey explained. 

Ben was really hoping there was one and looked to the kids. "It's really important to me."

"I can understand. The book must be like a long-lost family heirloom." Atticus said.

"It's the only way to prove her innocence." Ben looked down to him.

"We'd like to see a puritan pizza joint," Shaggy spoke up. "We're starved."

"Reah!" Scooby agreed as his tummy grumbled.

Atticus somehow knew that Scooby and Shaggy were going to be wanting to know of where the nearest food place was. 

"Don't worry, boys," Corey smiled to them. "We've got the best restaurant in all New England. It's back town, I'll walk you."

"Do you kids want to go?" Ben asked the group. "Or do you want to see my studio?"

Normally Cherry would vote for eating, but she sounded more interested in the studio. "Studios are fun..." she said, rather dreamily again.

"I would like to come to to your studio too." Atticus added.

"Shaggy, we'll meet with you later!" Velma called to the leaving Great Dane and cowardly teen.

"Mayor, tell Jack anything they order is on me!" Ben called out, making Shaggy and Scooby very happy.

"You're gonna regret that offer, Ben." Daphne chuckled as they walked off to see his studio.

"Why's that?" Atticus asked.

"It's Scooby and Shaggy at diner to eat all they want, what do you think Ben's bills are gonna be like?" Cherry glanced back at him with a joking smile.

"Let's with how much those two eat," Atticus said beginning to think of what Ben's bill would be and then got an idea of what the bill would be like. "Oh, my."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben kept leading them over and showed them the malevolent like place. "Well, here we are..."

"Wow..." Cherry whispered as she went closer, but nearly tripped. "Whup!"

Ben helped her up. "Careful now... You're a little clumsy..."

"Yeah..." Cherry smiled nervously.

'Someone has a crush on Ben Ravencroft.' Atticus thought.

Cherry looked to Atticus. "I know what you're thinking..." she looked annoyed with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cherry." Atticus said innocently.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Please..."

Atticus then began to look around. Ben let them inside to explore.

"Wow, so this is where it all started?" Velma beamed.

"Yes, I wrote all my early novels here," Ben smiled. "Now I spend most of my time in Europe, but I come back once a year to recharge my batteries."

Cherry looked to the 1980's computer at the desk with a smile. Atticus looked at everything that Ben had in his studio. Ben allowed Cherry to sit down at the computer and type away.

"That looks like fun." Velma smiled to the girl.

"You have some cool things here, Ben." Fred smiled.

"I'll say!" Daphne added as she looked at the posters of his books on the wall.

"Yeah," Atticus said as he continued to look around. He then saw a portrait of a young woman, holding a book and she had long raven hair and looked friendly. "Mr. Ravencroft, is this your ancestor?" he asked while pointing to the portrait.

Ben took a look and smiled. "Yes, indeed... I think it was painted by a grateful patient. Of course, she wasn't popular with the town's doctors. Sarah was nontraditional with her approach to medicine, she was a Wiccan."

"Say what?" Fred asked.

"I've read about them," Daphne replied. "Wiccans were people who were in tune with the forces of nature and used them for healing purposes."

"Show-Off..." Cherry grumbled that Ben gave his attention to them instead of her.

"In fact the word witch comes from Wiccan." Atticus said.

"I'm impressed." Ben smiled with what Daphne and Atticus knew.

Velma then put in her own knowledge, seeming to want Ben's attention then too.

"She also knew a woman who helped her sometimes," Ben said. "I believe she was called Mabeline Youngblood."

"Hey, that's my grandma's grandmother!" Cherry spoke up. 

"Well, it seems you and I have more in common than we think." Ben smiled to her.

'That's cool that they have something in common.' Atticus thought.

Cherry nudged Atticus again. "Stop that!"

"You know it's funny," Ben smiled. "Doing research on Sarah and the Wiccans led me to read almost everything about the world of superstition. That's how I started writing stories to frighten people."

"Cool." Atticus said.

"I think I'm going to visit the puritan village, they say that Sarah is going to make an appearance, anyone wanna come with?" Ben asked.

"Sure, maybe Shaggy and Scooby will come too." Velma agreed.

"Gosh, visit a ghost?" Cherry clung to Ben to look like an ailing Southern Bell. "My, Ben.... I might get scared..."

Ben chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine, little lady." He ruffled up her hair gently, then went to Fred and Daphne for approval.

Cherry looked dizzy. "He touched my hair..." she whispered to herself.

'Someone defiantly has a crush on Ben Ravencroft.' Atticus thought as he saw the expression on Cherry's face.

"I want to find Sarah's journal," Ben stated his business about the book he had been searching for. "That way I can prove to people she was a Wiccan healer and not a witch after she was falsely arrested 400 years ago."

"And I hope she tells you where it is so you can find it to prove everyone that she wasn't an evil witch." Atticus said.

"That would be most good, everyone is meeting tonight to visit her spirit." Ben looked to the boy.

"We'll be there," Fred stated bravely. "We better see Scooby and Shaggy to see if they would be willing to go."

"Good luck with that, we'll go to the diner." Daphne suggested.

Velma looked to Ben. "You coming with us?"

"I better go in advance, I'll meet you all there." Ben said to them.

"I'll go and see if they want to go too." Atticus said, joining them.

"I-I'll go with Mr. Ravencroft..." Cherry volunteered herself, blushing slightly.

"Suit yourself." Fred shrugged, then began to leave with Daphne, Velma, and Atticus. 

Velma looked eager to stay with Ben too, but she went with her gang anyway.

"How much food do you think they've eaten already?" Atticus asked them while they were making their way to Scooby and Shaggy.

"Probably the whole diner by now." Fred chuckled.

"Well, let's hope the chef there isn't out of food so he can keep them eating and keep them happy." Atticus chuckled.

Daphne opened the door as a man ran out of the diner, looking disgusted. She then found there friends and laughed a little as Scooby and Shaggy kept eating. "Is there anything left in the kitchen?"

"I'll be right back, boys," Jake, the owner, rushed over with his coat and hat. "I gotta make a run to the market." He ran off out of the diner to buy more food for the two.

"It's getting dark, guys," Fred said to Scooby and Shaggy. "Lets see if that ghost makes an appearance."

"Like, we'd love to, but we haven't had our dessert yet." Shaggy explained.

"Reah, reah!" Scooby agreed.

Atticus's stomach began to growl. "Maybe I could stay with them," he said to Fred and then whispered. "Besides, then maybe me, Shaggy, and Scooby could meet the ghost of Mr. Ravencroft's ancestor, Sarah Ravencroft."

"Only if you want to, Atticus," Velma smiled.

"After you finish, meet us at the puritan village," Daphne told the boys. "Ben and Cherry have already gone ahead."

"Like, if the ghost gets there first, just start screaming without us." Shaggy chuckled as he allowed Atticus to sit with him and Scooby.

"Scooby's about to eat your chicken." Atticus said seeing the dog about the food in Shaggy's hand.

Shaggy pulled his chicken away, slightly glaring at the still hungry dog. He then looked to Atticus. "You want some?" 

"Sure, but not too much, watching my weight." Atticus said, joining the two.

"We'll see you later then." Velma waved to the boys, then walked off to meet Fred and Daphne to the village.

Shaggy and Scooby chuckled as they ate with him and decided to get to know him better.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry stood with Ben, she felt nervous and awkward.

"Cherry, where is your mother?" Ben sounded obsessed with the woman for a moment.

"Uh, probably working... Why?" Cherry looked up to him.

"Just wondering... She must be a lovely wife to your father..." Ben grinned.

"Oh, yeah," Cherry smiled. "Mom's the best... Daddy drives her crazy sometimes with his childishness, but she's happily married to him."

This made Ben want her mother all to himself even more, but didn't show it. Fred, Daphne, and Velma caught up.

"Where's Atticus?" Cherry asked them.

"He wanted to get himself some food." Velma replied, then smiled shyly. "Hi, Ben...."

"Hello, Velma..." Ben smiled back to her with a smile that seemed to make all girls weak in the knees.

"Well, let's hope they don't miss meeting Sarah's ghost." Ben said.

"Yeah..." Cherry smiled, holding her arms. 

Michelle came by. "Sorry for not messaging, honey, but I've heard a lot about this ghost and I thought I'd come see her for myself."

"Mom..." Cherry smiled, hugging her mother once she saw her. 

Michelle smiled down, hugging her daughter back. Ben smiled at Michelle and was happy to see her in more ways then one that no one could imagine. 

"So, this ghost...?" Michelle looked around.

"Ben's great-grandmother..." Cherry replied, looking back anxiously. "Sarah..."

"Oh, her," Michelle smiled, then looked to Ben. "I think Cherry found out about her, she did a report on her for Halloween in school."

Cherry blushed a bit. "I-It was a requirement, really..."

Ben smiled understandingly, he was only angry at the teacher that made her do it or so he made them think.

"Cherry reads your books all the time, she got interested because she noticed your books were locked away in her school library," Michelle continued with a smile.

"Mom, please stop talking..." Cherry was getting embarrassed now.

"I read some myself, you scared me with that vampire clown story, it sounded silly at first, but I loved it, though it gave me nightmares." Michelle giggled.

"I'm glad I could have one of my friends as one of my readers." Ben said with a smile.

Michelle giggled, then checked the time. "Getting late..."

Cherry sighed, it's been a while and still no ghost.

"Come on, we've been waiting an hour." one of the men said.

"This ghost is a no-show." another man said.

"Maybe she'll show up at the concert tomorrow?" a woman suggested as they walked off.

"Too bad, I was really looking forward to meeting the ghost of my ancestor, I was hoping she would tell me where she hid her journal." Ben said.

Michelle looked to see Ben was sad. "Cherry, stay with the others, I think I should talk with him." she said, then walked off to comfort Ben.

"Okay, Mom..." Cherry nodded, then looked back to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. "Is it me or does he seem attached to that book?"

"I'll say." Daphne agreed with her.

"It's his family heirloom, what do you expect?" Velma said, defending Ben.

Michelle came to her old friend with a smile. "You alright, Ben?"

"I'm just disappointed that I couldn't meet Sarah." Ben said.

Michelle gently patted his back. "It's okay... Maybe you'll see her at the Hex Girls' concert? You never know..." she smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah, I guess you do have a good point there." Ben said to her.

Michelle smiled to him softly.

Meanwhile back with Shaggy, Scooby, and Atticus. 

"Thanks for everything, Jake," Shaggy smiled as he, Scooby and Atticus left with full bellies. "Especially those last twelve pies."

Jake sighed as he had a lot of dishes to clean tonight. "Glad you liked them."

"Boy, was that good eatin' or what, guys?" Shaggy looked to Scooby and Atticus.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Yeah," Atticus agreed, rubbing his stomach. "I haven't eaten that much at all."

They then noticed people leaving the puritan village. They wondered if the ghost showed up. Shaggy, Scooby, and Atticus kept walking until three Gothic girls were walking down the streets then. One had blonde pigtails with hints of green, one had poofy orange hair with hints of purple and the middle one had black hair with hints of red. 

"Girls!" Shaggy sounded thrilled.

"Reah, rirls!" Scooby giggled.

"Quick, suck in your guts." Atticus said as he did the same not to impress the girls, but to not seem like he was a little fat.

Scooby and Shaggy did that, Shaggy even tucked in his shirt and slicked his hair back as the girls came closer.

"Like, hi, girls." Shaggy greeted coolly.

The girls smiled, showing fangs and nearly hissed at them. "Hi..." 

Shaggy and Scooby saw the fangs and ran off, screaming. The girls just laughed, they didn't want to scare them, but it was kind of funny.

"Nice fangs," Atticus said. "Well, I better catch up with my friends." he began to run in the same direction of Scooby and Shaggy, not scared, but knew that if he didn't catch up with them soon, he would possibly lose their trail.

The girls then waved him off.

"Thorn, you okay?" the blonde named Dusk asked the black-haired one.

"He seemed familiar to me somehow..." the black-haired one, Thorn, replied. 

"Maybe another fan." the red-head, Luna, shrugged.

"Maybe, but I think he's more then just a fan." Thorn said.

Atticus was now keeping up with Scooby and Shaggy, as all three of them were now losing the weight they gained from the food and where Atticus was now passing and then all three of them stopped. Scooby, Shaggy, and Atticus stopped running and panted as they lost the food fat they EARNED from the diner.

"I think we lost 'em, guys," Shaggy smiled. "And I thought there was only one ghost witch."

"Reah!" Scooby agreed, panting from the running.

"Guys, those weren't ghost witches, I think those were the Hex Girls." Atticus said, panting.

"Either way, all that running worked off that big meal, but you know, I'm hungry again." Shaggy replied, seeing his thin body.

"Re roo!" Scooby agreed.

"I'm not, I'll WAIT until morning to eat again." Atticus said politely.

There was a wicked laughter then heard.

"Uh, Atticus, was that you?" Shaggy got nervous.

"No." Atticus answered.

"Scoob?" Shaggy looked to his best friend.

"Ruh-uh." Scooby shook his head.

The boys turned around and saw a pale-faced ghost with green clothes and even a pointed hat, looking menacing. It must had been Sarah's ghost. "This town shall pay for what it did to me!"

"Like, it's every coward for himself, old buddy!" Shaggy called before he started to run with Scooby again.

"Well, what that defiantly proves my point about those two," Atticus said, joining them. "But how can that be Sarah Ravencroft's ghost?!"

Scooby, Shaggy, and Atticus kept running from the ghost, but it seemed to disappear once they met up with the others, accidentally knocking into each other.

"What's all of this then?" Cherry asked, her hands buried into her pockets.

"A rhost!" Scooby cried.

"A roast?" Ben sounded confused.

"A ritch's rhost." Scooby added in.

"You guys saw the witch's ghost?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, only she seemed more creepy than I had expected." Atticus said.

"Can you show us where?" Velma asked.

"Why, do we have to?" Shaggy was still in shock. "She throws fireballs, man!"

"I'll show you where," Atticus volunteered before asking, "Um, where's Daphne?"

Daphne was shown to be knocked down with Fred, but the two got themselves sorted out and on the street like the others.

"Oh, it's kinda late..." Cherry said. "We should meet Mom first..." 

"You're not scared, are you?" Velma asked her.

"No, it's just really late at night for someone my age and physique to be out like this," Cherry folded her arms. "I should meet my mother... Nothing can make me stay."

"Would you like to see where the ghost was seen chasing us, Mr. Ravencroft?" Atticus asked Ben.

"That sounds very interesting," Ben said with a smile. "That would be very good indeed." 

Cherry twinged slightly. "Then again, the night is young..." 

"I guess follow us then." Shaggy said before they went to go to the scene of the 'crime'.

Atticus lead the entire group to the street where he Shaggy and Scooby were chased by the ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne looked around. "There's no one here now."

"We thought we'd gotten away from the first three witches when this ghost chased us from down there." Shaggy explained.

"First three witches?" Cherry asked.

Velma tried to use her expanded brain power on this. "You said she threw fireballs, right?"

"Yeah, and Shaggy, I told you, I don't think those first three girls we saw were witches, but the Hex Girls." Atticus said.

Velma kept examining and thinking, asking them various questions to put logical sense into this ghost business. She thought it was getting interesting. There was music heard from the distance.

"What's that?" Cherry looked around.

Fred smiled. "It's the Hex Girls!" 

The group went away and saw Thorn, Dusk, and Luna on their instruments and preforming one of their best known songs to rehearse for tomorrow's concert. And where this was a song that even Atticus liked and even loved. The Hex Girls kept playing their song and finished, but then noticed they had an audience.

"Thanks," Dusk said to them. "But what are you doing here?"

"The concert's tomorrow." Luna added. 

"Hey, wait a minute," Thorn came up, recognizing one of them instantly. "Aren't you Ben Ravencroft?"

Ben chuckled once he was noticed. "Why? You're not going to bite me, are you?"

"No, they're not, besides those fangs they're wearing are fake." Atticus said.

"I was just kidding, son." Ben told Atticus.

"Cool, I always wanted to meet you," Thorn came to the author. "You're like one of us."

"Yeah, you understand what we're into." Dusk added.

The Hex Girls then saw Scooby, Shaggy, and Atticus again and scared them again with their fangs, except for Atticus. 

"That was quite an act, Miss, uhh..." Fred came to them.

"Thorn," the dark-haired girl introduced herself, then gestured to the blonde and red-head. "And this is Dusk and Luna. We're Eco-Goths."

"Eco-Goths?" Shaggy and Scooby asked in unison.

"And we don't need your approval." Thorn said, without explaining what an eco-goth was.

"Are you girls from here?" Cherry asked them.

"Yeah, but we won't be here for long." Thorn replied, she really felt a connection with Atticus, but she didn't know why.

"We're close to cutting our first CD." Dusk added.

"Well, it's been killer meeting you." Luna finished before they left.

"Same here." Ben said to them before they had to return to rehearsal.

Fred and Velma found the Hex Girls very suspicious. Atticus felt a connection with Thorn, but didn't know why he felt it. 

"Daph and I should keep an eye on them." Fred said after everyone was suspecting the Hex Girls.

"Gee, why is it always you pair off with Daphne, Fred?" Velma teased their leader.

Fred grew nervous about answering that question.

"Never mind, it's a good idea." Daphne smiled.

"I wanna take a look around where the guys saw the ghost." Velma stated.

"It's late, Atticus, we should meet my mom." Cherry suggested.

"No way, this mystery is getting too exciting, you can go and meet you mom, but I'm staying with the gang to solve this mystery." Atticus said.

Cherry looked around. "I don't know where to go..." That was a predicament she was in. 

"I guess you'll have to come with us then," Ben shrugged with a smile. "I'll tell your mother sorry for making you arrive so late."

Cherry smiled a little. "Thank you, sir..."

"Very well, you know the drill, let's split up, gang." Fred announced like always.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

"I'll go with Ben." Velma volunteered.

Cherry bit her lip, looking like a little lost puppy. "Can me and Atticus go with you?"

"Sure, if you want." Velma smiled down to her.

"We do." Atticus said.

"Come on then." Velma smiled, leaving ahead with Ben.

Cherry and Atticus followed them off after everyone split up. 

"Cherry, would you say your parents are happily married?" Ben randomly asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Cherry shrugged, wondering why he would ask something like that. "Why?"

"Just curious, sometimes marriages don't work out the way you would expect them." Ben said as they explored.

"Some marriages, yes, but not all marriages." Atticus explained.

Velma looked ahead and saw someone familiar. "Jinkies, it's the mayor!"

"What's he doing there?" Ben wondered.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out what's in that barn, Atticus and I will follow the mayor." Velma suggested.

"Yes, ma'am, but maybe you, Mr. Ravencroft, and Cherry should check the barn while me, Shaggy, and Scooby follow the mayor." Atticus suggested.

"Good idea, Atticus." Velma smiled. 

"We will?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"You wanna search the barn?" Cherry glanced at him.

Shaggy gulped. "On second thought, we'll take the mayor."

"He won't even notice us following him." Atticus said.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

Atticus, Scooby, and Shaggy went one way while Cherry, Velma, and Ben went the other. Atticus, Scooby, and Shaggy all began to follow the mayor ever so stealthily.

The boys kept trying to track down the Mayor without being noticed. However, at one point, Corey was able to see them, but Scooby and Shaggy disguised themselves as a teenage couple on the bench. Atticus had to have himself hidden behind a tree.

"Ah, young love..." Corey smiled at the 'couple' as he continued to walk off.

Scooby, Shaggy, and Atticus looked to watch the mayor go and continued to follow him. Where was he going? When they heard some noises in the background, they tried to follow them, but the mayor wasn't there.

"Like, where do you think he went, guys?" Shaggy asked.

"I ron't row." Scooby replied.

"I don't know either." Atticus said.

They went ahead, but found a frighteningly familiar vocie. "How dare you disturb my resting place!?"

Shaggy and Scooby screamed, preparing to run quicker than they did last time.

"Who are you, lady?!" Atticus asked loudly.

The ghost didn't seem to answer him, she just kept trying to scare Scooby and Shaggy. 

Cherry stood with Ben and Velma to the barn. "One of us needs to lift the other to get in through that window."

"Agreed, but who should get lifted?" Velma asked.

Cherry stepped back.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked her.

Cherry chuckled nervously. "I-I'm kinda scared of heights..." She said, referring to how much taller Velma and Ben were compared to her.

"Don't worry, we'll be really careful not to drop you." Ben said while getting down to her height.

Cherry rubbed her arm. "Well.... Okay... Just so you know, I'm a little clumsy..."

"I used to be clumsy too, we'll take care of you." Velma promised before they put Cherry over their shoulders to crawl into the WINDOW.

"Ready, Cherry?" Ben asked her.

Cherry gulped a little. "Ready..." she said weakly.

Ben and Velma did what they had to do to get her through the window and Cherry made it in, but there was a crash heard afterward.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Velma asked in concern.

Cherry opened the door, her glasses were crooked a little due to the fall. "Great... Thanks for asking..." she smiled softly, before falling backwards.

Velma and Ben then entered inside. Ben, Cherry, and Velma kept exploring. 

Cherry kept walking, but got her foot stuck in something, then grabbed her leg to try to get it out. "Stupid gum..." she mumbled. After getting it off her shoe, she threw the gum away and joined Ben and Velma.

All three of them then found a vehicle there.

"A cherry picker." Velma examined. She came to a take a closer look and felt it. "It's still warm, guys."

"But who would be driving this late at night?" Ben wondered.

Velma made a thinking face. "That's the mystery..."

Cherry looked over and noticed one of the Hex Girls. She then decided to follow the member of the Hex Girls. Cherry went with Ben and Velma to track down the Hex Girl and wondered what the others were up to.

Atticus was still not moving from his spot, even with the help from Scooby and Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby ran into town, running into the others, after Ben and Velma returned each other's glasses and Fred and Daphne caught up with them. 

Cherry tried to message and call her mother on the phone, but couldn't reach her for some reason. Poor Michelle must have been worried sick. Atticus followed after them, not scared one bit, but decided to leave the ghost, thinking that she was nothing, but a fake. 

"What happened, guys?" Velma asked.

"Like, we followed the mayor into some warehouse and that ghost attacked us." Shaggy explained.

"He did?" Velma asked. "There goes my cherry picker theory."

"Cherry picker theory?" Fred questioned.

"Wait til you hear what we saw at Thorn's place." Daphne added in.

"Where's Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Cherry came from behind Ben. "Hello..." she greeted sheepishly.

"Oh, there you are," Atticus said. "Now what's this about what happened at Thorn's place?"

Daphne and Fred were about to explain. 

"Hey, like, we were reporting first," Shaggy interrupted. "Right, Scoob?"

"Reah!" Scooby nodded.

Cherry kept trying to get signal on her phone. "Mom... Where are you...?" she whispered to herself in concern.

"Okay, one at a time, we'll each report in of what we found out one group at a time." Atticus said, hoping this would solve the problem.

However, Mayor Corey came over. "What is going on here?" he glared to Scooby, Shaggy, and Atticus. "What's the big idea running me over?"

"Oops, sorry about that, Mr. Mayor." Atticus said.

"Yeah, Scooby and Shaggy just lose it when they get scared," Daphne smiled apologetically. "In fact, I'm worried that staying in Oakhaven must just be too frightening an experience for them." 

"I think we should leave." Fred added.

'Wait, what did they just say?' Atticus thought.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that..." Corey frowned.

Velma looked determined. "But I need to get one more clue before the night is over, then I can solve the mystery of the witch's ghost before tomorrow's autumn fest."

This disappointed Shaggy and Scooby instantly.

'I knew that Velma wouldn't just wanna close up this case.' Atticus thought.

Everyone then went to the Hex Girls's stage to observe what Fred and Daphne told them about at how it looked like they were cooking up a witch's brew when they found them. Cherry kept playing with her phone as they walked.


	6. Chapter 6

"No luck with your mother?" Ben asked.

"No, I don't get it..." Cherry sighed. She then looked up to him. "Why are you so obsessed with my mom anyway?"

"I have a feeling someone used to have a crush on someone and still has it, but has become obsessed over it." Atticus said.

"What're you talking about now?" Cherry looked annoyed that Atticus mentioned crushes because he suspected her having one on the older male.

"I think Ben Ravencroft used to have a crush on your mom and is obsessing over it." Atticus told her.

Cherry had a shocked face. "That's ridiculous! My mom is married and so is he! ....I think..." she muttered the last bit.

"I just go with what I've observed." Atticus said.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "That's disgusting..." she murmured, a tad bit hypocritically.

'I know what I see.' Atticus thought.

The Hex Girls came as soon as they found their musical equipment had been messed with.

'Hope they're not angry with their equipment being used.' Atticus thought.

Thorn, Dusk, and Luna came as Shaggy and Scooby were examining their instruments.

"Step away from the keyboard." Luna snapped to Scooby as he played the keys with his tail. 

Shaggy wondered why the music stopped, then looked a little alarmed as Dusk was staring him down. He then grew very nervous and scared.

Thorn looked to them all. "What are you doing here?" she asked, curious with a hint of impatience. 

"We could ask you the same thing." Fred said, rather defensively.

"We're here to set a trap for the witch's ghost." Atticus explained.

"The ghost?" Thorn sounded doubtful.

"I'm sure you've heard of her if you live around here." Cherry spoke up.

"Well... Yes, I have,..." Thorn shrugged.

"And we're going to set a trap for her to prove she's not a real ghost." Atticus said.

"She is too, man!" Shaggy was too scared to believe anything else.

"Reah, reah!" Scooby agreed.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "How do you guys not know by now there's no such things as monsters?"

And then they all felt a gust of wind.

"She's here." Atticus said.

The ghost threw her fireballs on the stage, making everyone try to jump out of the way. Now everyone could see the ghost Shaggy and Scooby had been talking about. Velma ran with the others, but she had tripped onto the ground. Even if they were afraid because of the ghost, Shaggy and Scooby actually helped Velma up to continue running away from Sarah's ghost. Atticus went to help Velma as well and hoped that the ghost would get trapped.

"NOW!" Velma yelled when she was helped.

Scooby and Shaggy pulled back a tree branch, smacking the ghost in the face and making her land into a nearby soccer net, making everyone cheer in victory.

"Now, let's see who's behind all of this." Fred smiled to his friends, eager to do this.

"Atticus, would you like to remove the mask?" Daphne offered to him, knowing how big a Mystery Inc. fan he was.

"It would be my honor," Atticus said before walking over to the witch to remove the mask. "But I think I might know who it already is, isn't that right, Mr. McKnight?" He then removed the mask of the witch's ghost to see it really was the pharmacist Mr. McKnight.

Everyone questioned him, but the most surprising was one of the Hex Girl's reactions.

"Daddy?" Thorn was surprised.

"Hello, Sally." Mr. McKnight said his daughter's birth name.

"Your dad's the ghost?" Luna asked.

"Your name is Sally?" Fred added, which made Thorn look annoyed that she was called that.

Atticus elbowed Fred, telling him that Thorn didn't like to be called Sally by anyone else. 

"I don't believe this, Daddy," Thorn came closer to her father. "Why would you do something like this?"

"Wait, you mean you guys aren't involved?" Cherry asked the Hex Girls.

"The girls have nothing to do with this." Mr. McKnight explained.

"What in the world is going on this evening!?" Corey rushed over to the group.

Cherry looked for her mother, but still didn't see her. Where was she? Wasn't she worried about Cherry and Atticus? Atticus showed the mayor to Mr. McKnight. Velma spoke up and explained how she knew what might had been happening with the false witch's ghost. Even Jake and a few people in Oakhaven were involved with this mysterious case. The Mayor was also revealed to be a major part, which disappointed Ben even more, and even Scooby was ashamed with him. Now the only question was where was Cherry's mother.

"Do either of you know where my mom is?" Cherry asked the townspeople.

"Your mother?" Corey asked, blinking. "I haven't seen her in hours."

"Are you sure?" Cherry frowned in disappointment and worry.

Ben glanced to everyone, keeping himself silent.

"We better look for her then." Atticus said.

"Where could she be...?" Cherry sighed, she held her phone, she may had been outside, but she should've had missed calls or texts she missed by now as she walked with Atticus.

Atticus helped her get a better signal by putting her on his shoulders.

Cherry kept trying, she called her mother's cell phone number, but she only got the voice mail. "That's so unlike her..." she mumbled as she made sure not to fall.

Atticus then placed her back down. "I wish there was a way we could find out where you mother was." he said.

"I can't imagine where she could be..." Cherry sighed. 

Thorn, Dusk, and Luna were going to to join Mystery Inc. to go to Ben's studio, then passed the two.

"Don't you guys like have a curfew or something?" Luna asked them.

"I can't get a hold of my mom and I don't know what else we can do." Cherry said to her.

"Bummer." Dusk mumbled.

Thorn looked ahead with a shrug. "We were on our way to Ben's studio, you wanna come with us?" she offered.

"Sure, maybe Cherry's mother is there right now." Atticus guessed.

Cherry shrugged, she walked with Atticus and the Hex Girls then.

"Atticus, have you been to one of our concerts?" Thorn asked. "You seem very familiar..."

"No, I don't think so, but you also seem strangely familiar," Atticus said. "Were you there on the day I was born?"

Thorn tried to think that far back to when Atticus was born in the hospital. She saw her younger self with crimson red hair before she dyed it black, she was visiting family, but on today, she was about to be given a new cousin.

Flashback

"Sorry this had to happen on a visit, Sally." Patrick apologized to his sister's daughter. 

"That's okay, Uncle Patrick," Sally looked up to her uncle. "It's the most exciting visit of my life now." she smiled, chuckling sheepishly. 

Patrick ruffled her hair, chuckling himself.

"Would you like to see your new baby cousin?" Mr. McKnight asked his daughter.

Sally smiled. "Yeah! Was it a boy or a girl?" she rushed in with her father, who led her in with Patrick.

Jessica looked over, her hair was in pigtails then. "I'm a big sister!" she cheered for herself.

Emily chuckled as she held the bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. The baby was shown as a baby boy.

"Meet your baby brother/cousin: Atticus." Emily said.

Jessica and Sally looked over and awed at him.

"He's so handsome." Sally smiled.

"Yeah, but he's not doin' anything..." Jessica pouted, she expected her baby brother to do things like ALREADY coo, babble, sit up and crawl like in commercials. 

"Atticus?" Mr. McKnight thought that was an interesting name to use for the child.

"Yes, we thought it fit him perfectly." Patrick said as he held his wife's left hand.

Emily smiled, gently squeezing his hand back. "He reminds me of my father too."

Jessica had wanted a little sister, but she supposed that a little brother would have to do.

Sally smiled down. "Hi, Atticus..." she whispered to him.

End of Flashback

Thorn blinked, shaking her head at that memory. "I guess I did..." she looked down to him.

"You guys are cousins?" Cherry asked, surprised. 

"Yeah," Thorn scratched her chin a little. "I think my mom was his dad's sister."

"W-What was your mother's name?" Atticus asked.

"Delilah," Thorn remembered with a smile. "Delilah Fudo, married to Haggett McKnight."

"Th-That was the name of my father's sister." Atticus said.

"What's your father's name?" Thorn asked. 

Dusk, Luna, and Cherry were surprised of what was happening around them.

"My father's name is Patrick Fudo." Atticus said

Thorn blinked. "That means we're..." she started.

"Cousins." Atticus finished.

"Twisted..." Dusk blinked, she wasn't expecting that.

"Wow." Cherry was just as shocked.

Luna was shocked, but she looked like she didn't care.

"This is amazing news." Atticus said.

"I guess it is..." Thorn chuckled. "I guess that means you're 1/16th Wiccan too."

"Yeah," Atticus said. "I've learned everything I could about Wiccan's and where that means we also have their magical powers."

"I don't know about that, but yeah, I guess." Thorn smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone got to Ben's studio, Thorn went to take a look at the portrait of Sarah, learning about the ancestor herself. Luna was explaining how her father was a dentist and he outfitted the fangs for her, Thorn, and Dusk, showing their fangs were fake like Atticus told them they were. The Mayor then went to apologize for Ben for such trouble he had caused. And where Cherry's mother came in after the mayor.

"Mom!" Cherry rushed over to her mother. "Where were you? I was worried sick!"

"Yeah, where have you been?" Atticus asked.

"I was just trying to search for Sarah's journal." Michelle explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cherry asked.

Ben smirked to Michelle, he looked flattered and crushing on her again.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but unfortunately, I couldn't find it." Michelle said.

Cherry hugged her mother. "I was worried something must've happened to you..."

Michelle hugged back. "I'm sorry, sweetie..."

"Thank you for trying, Michelle..." Ben sounded extremely grateful.

Mr. McKnight even came in, it looked like the Mayor and him were going to apologize. The Mayor and Mr. McKnight apologized and mentioned how they even dug up Sarah's grave.

"Grave?" Ben asked. "What grave?"

"Yeah, you never mentioned any grave." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry..." Corey gulped slightly. "You see, Ben, I lied to you when you asked me if we found anything of Sarah's while we were building the puritan village."

"We did," Mr. McKnight added in. "It was her grave marker, we bulldozed under a pile of rocks and found it."

"No bones though." Corey said then.

"No book?" Ben sounded upset about that like his heart was going to break, he must have been very upset about that so he could clear his family name.

Atticus could see that this really hurt Ben very dearly.

"Nothing but the grave marker, we swear, Ben." Mr. McKnight confirmed there was nothing else with Sarah's remains.

"We don't even know where her grave is." Corey shrugged.

"Nothing except that stump by Miller's Creek." Michelle added.

This made Atticus and Velma gasp, getting an idea as they now went to the portrait. The others had the same idea. Sarah's portrait was shown with her holding the book of course back in the 17th century. 

"I think I might know where Sarah's journal might be." Atticus said.

"I've been around the oak tree plenty of times though." Ben stated.

Velma asked Shaggy for the shoe buckle he found, revealing it was a lock to Sarah's book, and asked Scooby to track it down for them since he was a dog. 

"Come on, everyone!" Cherry called, they could solve this mystery now.

"Yeah!" Atticus called.

Scooby led everyone outside as he sniffed the ground. Cherry clung to her mother as they went, she was really close with her mom and was devastated when they couldn't contact each other, she sort of understood why, but wished she would knew so she could stop her worrying. Scooby continued to follow the scent until he got to the exact same spot.

"Rhere." Scooby said as he pointed to the tree stump.

"All these years I was searching the wrong oak tree..." Ben observed, shocked and amazed.

"It was cut down years ago, maybe that's why you couldn't find it." Cherry said to the author.

Michelle smiled. "My daughter's so smart."

"You gotta dig deeper, Scooby." Velma told the Great Dane.

"Ruh-uh," Scooby shook his head. "Ro ray!"

"Can I have a box of Scooby Snacks?" Atticus asked fred.

Fred handed the box over.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Velma bribed.

Scooby still refused to do it.

"Would you do it for two Scooby Snacks?" Atticus bribed.

Scooby thought about it for a minute, licked his lips and agreed. "Rokay!" 

When Atticus threw the snacks in the air, Scooby jumped up and happily caught the treats in his mouth, being one happy dog. He then quickly dug under the tree stump, eager to find what they were all looking for. Scooby hit something hard.

"What did you find?" Ben asked as he heard Scooby hit something hard.

"Rox!" Scooby replied.

"Rocks?" Ben was confused again.

Scooby came out with a box.

"A box!" Daphne gasped.

"Sarah's journal must be in that box." Atticus said as they made their way to the box.

Ben was eager to get to the box first, he opened the box and found the book he had been looking for. He claimed he was very excited and he opened the book and flipped through it.

"Looks a little devilish to belong to a Wiccan healer..." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah, it looks a little evil." Daphne agreed.

"Ben, this doesn't seem like a journal at all." Velma told the author.

Ben grinned darkly. "That's because it isn't... Sarah isn't a Wiccan, she was indeed a witch."

This shocked everyone by this news.

"A real witch?" Thorn shivered slightly.

"Yes," Ben narrowed his eyes at everyone. "Because of Mabeline Youngblood and her granddaughter for also being witches, Sarah was the one accused just for being evil and they never got caught for their powers!"

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" Michelle glared at him. "I knew there had to be a reason why I broke up with you before the prom when we were juniors in high school!"

"Right, because your family bewitched you just like your horrible mother." Ben glared.

"Leave Grandma alone!" Cherry looked just as angry.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ben shoved her aside, not caring he was harming one of his biggest fans.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Atticus said loudly.

"And since Sarah's blood runs in my veins, that makes me a warlock." Ben grinned darkly to everyone, holding the book close to him. 

"Warlock?" Scooby and Shaggy asked in fear.

"Michelle's mother imprisoned Sarah in her own spell book," Ben smirked to them, especially her. "I was angry with you, Michelle, but I'm willing to forgive you.... If..."

"If what?" Michelle asked.

Ben pulled her closer. "If you'll be mine after all these years, I've been in love with you ever since I became a new student in eighth grade and we had that writing class together, I let you read my stories before I became a published author! One word, Michelle, that's all it takes!"

Atticus began to tighten his knuckles out of anger with how Ben was acting.

Michelle removed his arm. "Never! I'm already married and I'd never marry someone who would hurt my family!"

Ben glared at her. "Have it your way."

"You lied to us, Ben!" Velma hissed, she didn't like this man anymore.

Ben didn't seem to care what they thought.

"Why would you do this?" Cherry glared, shaking her fists in anger.

"I've been searching for years. Then I read about your exploits, I knew if anyone could help me find the book, it was you and your friends. I orchestrated the whole mummy scheme, paying off the archaeologists and the security guards, just to lure you to the museum so we could meet. Yes, girls, I tricked you into helping me and it worked." Ben explained, looking to Velma, Cherry, and Michelle when he finished.

This made Atticus tighten his knuckles even more out of rage with how Ben tricked them.

"And you were in on Ben's plan too!" Fred pointed sharply to Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight.

"No, we're just as surprised as you are!" Corey spoke up. "Honest!"

Mr. McKnight nodded in agreement.

"For once, he's telling the truth..." Ben nearly sneered. "That stupid fake ghost was the town's idea!"

'That is just cold.' Atticus thought.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cherry glared harshly.

"I know why," Velma stepped in. "Because if we knew what that book was, we wouldn't have helped him!"

"But you can't imagine the power of this book, no mere mortal can!" Ben taunted everyone. 

"You've been reading too many of your own horror stories, Ravencroft!" Fred snapped.

"Typical mortal response..." Ben scowled with a laugh. 

Michelle folded her arms. "You'll never have me."

"Very well, Michelle," Ben looked to her. "I just hope you realize if I can't have you... NOBODY CAN!" he yelled as he threw off his glasses and OPENED the book, ready to read the spell in it to bring Sarah Ravencroft back from the grave.

"Oh, no, he's about to read one of the spells from that spell book." Atticus said.

"Don't do this!" Cherry snapped.

"Shut up, you accidental birth!" Ben snapped back at her. 

Michelle gasped that he had called her own daughter that and looked angry. This caused Atticus to glare at Ben and charge at him, wanting to use all his strength, even if it meant hurting Ben. Ben voiced the spell, which made a strong vortex rise over him, shielding himself from Atticus. Cherry ducked down, the wind grew stronger, even the trees shook a lot more than a normal wind. It looked like the end of the world as we know it. Ben ignored everyone telling him to stop as he was getting ready to bring Sarah back from the dead. Atticus continued on, even if there was a vortex shielding him.

Ben kicked Atticus away, making him hit a tree. "Stay away from me, freaky boy!" But when he kicked Atticus away, he suddenly felt pain in his right foot. Ben shrugged it off and saw Corey, Mr. McKnight, and Michelle running off. "Leaving so soon?" he taunted, then raised his hand to summon lasers to trap them with the trees. "The party's just beginning!"

Atticus shook off what he had experienced and gasped at what he saw.

"Daddy!" Thorn rushed to her father.

Ben laughed, then tied up the Hex Girls. "Can I spin a yarn or what?" He looked down to Cherry. "Now... What do I do with you? Your mother didn't want me, your father isn't here for me to waste away... Decisions, decisions..."

"Just let me go..." Cherry whispered. "Please..."

"I don't think so, young lady..." Ben picked her up, he threw her far off.

Cherry screamed as she was thrown, then her hood was caught against a high tree branch and she had no way of getting down.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Atticus exclaimed as he got up and began to ran towards ben once more and was going to make sure that Ben felt the power of his strength no matter what.

Ben put his hand down on Atticus's forehead when the boy ran toward him. "I suggest you leave now..." he growld darkly as he kept the book secure in his grasp. But he felt himself getting pushed back this time.

"I will not give up so easily!" Atticus yelled. He then grabbed Ben's arm and threw him across the area, crashing into the ground injured, but still able to continue the spells.

Ben had to question how Atticus could do that, but he grinned as he still had the book. He was ready to summon Sarah once he got back up on his feet.

"You won't get away with this, Ben Ravencroft!" Cherry SNAPPED as she still dangled high above from the ground.

"Why?" Ben continue to taunt. "Because of those meddling kids?"

"Hey, we're not kids!" Fred yelled, defensively.

Atticus then rushed to Shaggy and Scooby and told them his plan of how they were going to stop the summoning of Sarah Ravencroft. Scooby and Shaggy of course didn't want to do it at first, but they had to. They listened to what Atticus had to say. Atticus began to bring them both to the Mystery Machine so then Shaggy can drive it while they all would save the gang and Cherry and later on Atticus would get the book away from Ben.

"Ooh, I wanna get down, but at the same time, I do not..." Cherry was very scared of the height she was trapped onto. 

Ben made fire appear everywhere to scare and slow everyone down, he then flipped the pages to find the awakening spell to bring Sarah back from the dead. Shaggy, Scooby, and Atticus began to do his plan drove off to rescue Cherry and the gang. Cherry wiggled, the branch snapped and she was about to fall and get seriously hurt, she covered her eyes and screamed, expecting to be killed. But she didn't feel death, she felt like someone had saved her and where it was Atticus who was on top of the Mystery Machine which also put out the fire Ben started.

Cherry opened one eye. "I don't know whether to be relieved or angry..." she mumbled because she didn't die.

"You're welcome." Atticus said as he got her down and into the Mystery Machine as the rest of the gang got inside as well.

"Like, all right!" Shaggy cheered. "Away from Witchville!"

Scooby had the book with him and handed it to Cherry to keep. 

Ben was nowhere to be seen so far, it made everyone nervous.

"Keep your eyes open, you never know of where he will appear." Atticus said while keeping a look out for Ben.

Cherry nodded, keeping the book closer. Ben landed onto the hood of the Mystery Machine, making everyone scream suddenly. He even smashed the top so he could break into the window and get the book. 

Velma had an idea. "Cherry, your great-grandmother and grandmother were witches, you can read the book and send Ben and his spells away!"

"Uhh... I-I can't..." Cherry said as she grasped the book, yes, that was true, but she couldn't do it for a different reason.

"What?" Atticus asked. "What do you mean you can't?"

"You have witch bloodline in you, don't you?" Velma asked.

Cherry rubbed her arm nervously. "My mother was sort of adopted..."

"Like, now you tell us!" Shaggy groaned.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. 

Ben reached in, snatched the book and hopped up again, getting away from them.

"Dang it, should have grabbed it," Atticus said, slamming down his fist on the vehicle, leaving a dent. "I'll fix that later."

"Like, I hope you do, buddy..." Shaggy was startled by that.

Scooby rushed to get the book from Ben. The rest of the gang, Cherry, and Atticus followed Scooby. 

The Mystery Machine accidentally crashed into the gift shop, but luckily, no one was hurt. Ben had been shooting fireballs to make the tires pop to get them to crash and get killed. He even made them crash to the turkey farm, but Shaggy did his best to avoid injury to them all. Ben finally kept the book and he was able to open it up yet again, but this time, he actually had the chance to summon Sarah like he had been trying before he was 'rudely interrupted'.

"Oh, no." Atticus said wide eyed as the real ghost of Sarah Ravencroft was summoned.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben's rehearsal made green laser sparks warp around him, and form a funnel cloud up to the black clouds. Everyone else left the van and ran so they could stop Ben's reign of terror. Scooby, Shaggy and Cherry fell forward as a laser spark hit in front of them to keep them from going any further. The spark made the ground move up and try to hurt them. 

It was so powerful, it knocked Daphne, Fred, Velma, and Atticus back against a wooden wall in pain as Ben laughed once more. Shaggy and Scooby tried to get up and move, but the powerful vibrations made them fall back and the spinning wheel fell on their necks to trap them. Everyone looked away, but saw the ghostly and all white woman who was Ben's great-grandmother.

"*gulps* I have a feeling that's the real witch's ghost." Atticus said while looking at the ghost.

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry nodded, she looked scared herself.

Ben talked with Sarah, he complimented her and told about he was eager to rule the world with her. However, the tables seemed to turn, Sarah refused to serve with Ben and wanted to destroy the world and not have him involved.

"She wants to destroy the world except rule it? Well, that actually makes sense, with her being completely evil and all." Atticus said as he got up.

"She seems more evil than Ben." Cherry chuckled sheepishly.

"That, I think might be a compliment to her." Atticus said.

"I care not for thy whims!" Sarah scoffed towards Ben's wishes of ruling the world with her. "Cross thy path and I shall destroy thee along with thy world!"

"But, I have the book!" Ben argued. "And I will return you back to the book!"

Michelle sighed. "Benny never liked it when someone would downsize him."

"It won't work." Atticus said.

Velma watched Sarah trap Ben, then looked to the others. "Guys, I have an idea. But we still need the book."

"Like, not again..." Shaggy murmured in dismay.

"I'm sorry, but you all are the fastest," Velma said about Shaggy, Scooby, and Atticus. "We'll create a diversion for you."

"I'm not going anywhere near that monster again!" Cherry backed out.

"Shaggy, Scooby, this whole box is yours if you both agreed to help me get the book." Atticus said, while showing a box of Scooby Snacks.

"A whole box?" Shaggy and Scooby got hungry instantly. They glanced to each other and nodded in agreement.

"Good luck." Velma said to them. "Come on, Cherry."

"I'm fine over here..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Fred, Daphne, you might wanna join Velma for the distraction." Atticus said.

Fred and Daphne went to Velma already. Atticus waited for the distraction to work.

Cherry backed up, trying to get out of this, then snuck to where her mother was trapped. "Don't worry, Mom, we'll get you out of this soon."

"I hope so and I hope your friends know what they're doing." Michelle said.

"I hope so too, Mom." Cherry looked up to her mother.

And where the distraction began as Fred caught Sarah's ghost's attention.

"400 years hasn't improved your aim, lady!" Fred taunted.

Sarah hissed at him. "Thine mockery shall be thy last!" She made pumpkin plants come alive as the rest of the gang went after them. 

Atticus, Scooby, and Shaggy began to run for the book without Sarah noticing. The pumpkins were continuing to chase the gang. Velma tried to catch her breath as she passed the Hex Girls. 

"Like, this is almost too easy!" Shaggy said as they ran with the book.

"The book cannot help thee!" Sarah snarled to the boys.

Shaggy and Scooby screamed, feeling doomed.

"Do my bidding, bird, get them!" Sarah zapped a turkey to send it after them.

"Seriously? A turkey?" Atticus asked her, seeing if she was joking.

Shaggy laughed. "Even we're not scared of that!"

Scooby laughed too. The turkey was shown to be very enlarged and monstrous, even bigger than turkey served for Thanksgiving dinner. 

"Huh. So that's why she used her magic on that turkey." Atticus said as he saw what happened to the turkey.

Shaggy and Scooby screamed and ran to get away. Atticus joined Shaggy and Scooby, but was chasing after the turkey, so then he could possibly get rid of it for them.

Cherry wasn't sure what to do, she looked around and smirked as she saw Ben trapped. "How's that?" she teased. "How's that feel?"

"Oh, haha, very funny." Ben said out of annoyance.

"What're you gonna do?" Cherry laughed, then dropped her voice in a goofy tone, her eyes crossing as she took off her glasses. "Put a spell on me?"

"Oh, why you little brat!" Ben yelled at her.

Cherry laughed, then a fireball was thrown and slammed behind her, making her scream slightly in fear.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Ben retorted.

"Creep..." Cherry glared at him, shaking her tiny fist.

"Whatever." Ben replied.

Atticus continued to chase after the giant turkey, as it was still chasing Shaggy and Scooby. Cherry glared at Ben, sticking her tongue out at him. Shaggy, Scooby, and Attics came back disguised as pilgrims and an Indian with a giant turkey baster. The turkey chased Scooby and Shaggy into a building, but of course it got stuck, because it was too big. Atticus then began to crack his knuckles as he smiled devilishly while looking at the turkey. The turkey chased them, not knowing how serious Atticus really was once it chased the boys. 

Velma pushed the butter churn down, making the sticky substance trap the pumpkins. 

Fred and Daphne came to free the Hex Girls, they had enough excitement for one night.

"I'm outta here." Dusk groaned.

"Yeah, that witch is the real thing." Thorn agreed, leaving with her 'sisters'. 

"Wait, Thorn, we need your help," Velma stopped her. "We need you to read that spell to defeat Sarah Ravencroft."

"I can't do it, I told you, I'm not a real witch!" Thorn protested.

Atticus then used his strength on the turkey picking it up and sending it flying across the entire area and then he ran and snatched the book away from Sarah and all three of them ran off.

"But you are part Wiccan." Velma said.

"Only 1/16th." Thorn shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, you still have Wiccan blood," Velma said to her. "Which means only you can read the spell that will send Sarah Ravencroft back where she came from."

"Forget it, you don't even have the book!" Thorn folded her arms.

"No," Daphne said as Scooby ran with the book still in his mouth. "Scooby does."

Then Thorn had an idea as she remembered that Atticus was also 1/16th Wiccan. Sarah tried to ruin Scooby, but Shaggy had dumped a bucket of water on her, thinking it would work, because of the Wizard of Oz. Sarah ahd the book and she tried chasing Shaggy and Scooby with it.

"Atticus, get the book, we'll both read the spell!" Thorn called out to her cousin.

"You got it, Thorn!" Atticus called back.

The Mystery Inc all threw the book to each other, then Atticus grabbed the book and ran toward Thorn, they both cracked it OPEN to find the spell quickly. 

"Hurry, guys, read!" Velma urged them.

This made Sarah start laughing, thinking that the book was useless to them.

"'Ancient evil give thee hence  
Only good can recompense  
For the misdeeds that you've done  
Witch return from where you've come!" Atticus and Thorn read quickly enough. 

"Guys, it's working!" Velma beamed as the book was starting to suck Sarah back like it did 400 years ago.

Cherry looked to see Ben was free and stepped back from him, shielding herself. But Ben didn't get far, as Sarah grabbed one of his legs.

"No, not again!" Sarah grabbed Ben's ankle. "I won't go back alone!"

Cherry blinked as Ben was being taken away, he even grabbed her to take her away. "MOM!!!" she cried.

Michelle rushed as fast as she could, but wasn't that quick. "Cherry!"


	9. Chapter 9

But Atticus was the closest one there and grabbed onto Cherry's right hand. "Don't worry, Cherry, I got ya!" he called out as he began to pull her away from Ben.

Cherry grunted from the force. Ben clenched his teeth, then let go of Cherry as he screamed and was trapped into the book with his ancestor.

"Oh, Cherry, thank goodness!" Michelle rushed to her daughter, quickly hugging her with tears in her eyes.

Atticus was now panting as that had took a lot out of him. And where everyone was impressed with Atticus's bravery. 

"Thank you, Atticus..." Cherry whispered.

"No problem, now if only we could destroy that blasted book." Atticus said.

Cherry walked over and grabbed the book before a flaming branch could fall down and destroy it. "I know someone who will keep it safe."

"Sarah Ravencroft's spell book will be one book Ben's fans will never read." Velma stated.

"Thank goodness," Fred gave a nod. "What're you gonna do with the book, Cherry?"

"Give it to someone who will protect it," Cherry looked back to them, referring to Maestro Forte, her 'mentor'.

"I think he will be perfect to protect it too." Atticus said, knowing what she was thinking.

Cherry nodded. "Let's get out of here." 

Everyone was free and Thorn happily reunited with her father. 

Thorn then turned to Atticus and looked to her father and cousin. "Daddy, this is your nephew, Atticus Fudo, Atticus, this is your uncle, Haggett McKnight."

Mr. McKnight smiled. "I knew you seemed familiar..."

"I felt the same way, Uncle." Atticus said.

"I guess you guys are witches after all." Haggett smiled to his daughter and nephew.

"Wiccans, Daddy, Wiccans!" Thorn corrected with a giggle.

Mayor Corey rubbed the back of his neck and looked beyond the burnt remains of Oakhaven's town square. He was the least to say unhappy. "This is a disaster!" he cried. "No witch! No village! What are we gonna do for our Autumn Fest?"

"Well, you still have The Hex Girls." Thorn replied as Dusk and Luna came to her sides.

"No offense, girls, but I think we need a bigger attraction."

"Uh, what about him?" Cherry pointed to the trapped turkey who was still a giant, but no longer a threat.

And then came another idea Atticus's strength as another attraction along with the Hex Girls and the giant turkey. The Mayor allowed it to happen. The next night was spent watching Atticus, taking pictures of the giant turkey, or watching the Hex Girls in concert. Mystery Inc. thanked Atticus for helping them out and decided he and Cherry should become junior detectives for them in future adventures if they should run into each other again. Cherry and Michelle had a great time before they decided to go home. 

About an hour after the concert ended and everyone went home, there came a girl in a blue outfit with blue sleeves, lighter blue tights with black buckled shoes and red overalls with curled and wavy raven hair. She found a pair of square-shaped glasses, they belonged to Ben, he had thrown them off before he cast the spell to bring Sarah back. The girl held the glasses and she looked as though she had resemblance to Ben and looked away distantly as the wind blew her hair back and she looked mysterious.

To Be Continued...


End file.
